My Noona's Boyfriend
by lDHlHJ
Summary: RESHARE! REPOST! Hyukjae adalah seorang pelajar biasa, dia hidup bersama Nenek dan Kakak perempuannya sejak orang tua mereka meninggal karena kecelakan 5 tahun lalu. Dia sangat membenci Donghae—teman sekelasnya. Dan kejadian menyebalkan mulai muncul saat Kakak perempuannya menjalin hubungan spesial dengan Donghae. 2S HaeHyuk BL


Tittle : My Noonas Boyfriend

Cast : Donghae, Eunhyuk, Sora

Pairing : HaeRa—HaeHyuk

Genre : highschool romance, family(?)

Length : 2Shot

Rate : T

Words : 2899

Summary : Hyukjae adalah seorang pelajar biasa, dia hidup bersama Nenek dan Kakak perempuannya sejak orang tua mereka meninggal karena kecelakan 5 tahun lalu. Dia sangat membenci Donghae—teman sekelasnya. Dan kejadian menyebalkan mulai muncul saat Kakak perempuannya menjalin hubungan spesial dengan Donghae.

Warning : Setiap ff yang kubuat hubunga itu ku buat wajar kaya hubunga pada umumnya, Typo(s) yang bertebaran, dan bahasa seadanya

Disclaimer : ff ini punya saya meskipun hasilnya abal

StoryLine by lDHlHJ

.

.

"Noona, kau bercanda? Kau berpacaran dengan seorang namja yang 5 tahun lebih muda darimu?" Sembur Hyukjae saat Sora—kakak perempuannya—memasuki rumah mereka.

"Ayolah Hyukjae, dia namja yang baik dan cukup tampan untuk ukuran bocah SMU" Sora menaruh tasnya di meja makan, dan beralih membuka kulkas untuk mengambil minum, tentu saja dengan Hyukjae yang terus mengekorinya. Badannya cukup pegal setelah bekerja di café keluarga mereka seharian.

"Percayalah Noona, dia tidak sebaik yang kau kira. Dan ya, dia bocah SMU, seumuran dengan adikmu ini. Apa yang kau pikirkan sampai kau mau menjalin hubungan dengan bocah itu" Sora hanya memutar imajiner bola matanya.

"Oh ya, dia satu sekolah denganmu kan?"

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan"

"Dia bilang, kau siswa yang cukup pandai, mahir bermain bola dan berprestasi di bidang seni tari. Lihat, dia bahkan hanya mengatakan yang baik-baik tentang dirimu. Lagi pula hubungan kami baru berjalan 2 minggu, kami hanya pacaran, bukannya untuk hubungan serius lalu menikah Hyukie~" jelas Sora

"Tetap saja aku tidak setuju kau berpacaran dengannya. Donghae itu memang sangat pandai dalam hal merayu wanita, jangan terlalu percaya dengan bibir beracunnya, dia itu Playboy brengsek"

"Hyukie~ jangan bicara kasar seperti itu, dia itu berusaha memujimu, dia namja yang baik menurutku"

"Dia hanya ingin mengambil hati Noona saja, aku tau dia pasti tidak sungguh-sungguh mengatakan itu"

"Hyukie~ ka—"

"Jangan panggil aku Hyukie!" Sora menatap punggung Hyukjae yang meninggalkannya menuju kamar.

* * *

><p>Haehyuk<p>

* * *

><p>"Aku selesai~" Hyukjae meneguk susu terakhirnya dan berdiri dari meja makan.<p>

"Kau tidak berangkat dengan Sora?" Tanya nenek mereka heran saat Hyukjae kini telah bersiap meninggalkan meja makan setelah menyelesaikan sarapannya lebih awal. "Tidak. Mulai hari ini aku akan pergi ke sekolah dengan naik bus" jawab Hyukjae ketus tak mau menatap Sora.

"Kalian bertengkar? Ada apa dengan Hyukie?" Tanya nenek pada Sora setelah Hyukjae pergi dari sana.

"Hanya masalah kecil"

"Pastikan semuanya sudah selesai sebelum sarapan besok pagi" nasihat sang nenek. Sora mengangguk kemudian menyelesaikan sarapannya dan berangkat kerja ke café miliknya.

* * *

><p>Haehyuk<p>

* * *

><p>Hyukjae turun dari bus bersama siswa lainnya, dia mengeratkan jas sekolahnya saat udara dingin akhir musim gugur berhembus cukup kencang pagi itu. Memasuki gerbang sekolahnya dan bersiap menerima pelajaran hari ini.<p>

Hyukjae menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat orang yang sangat dibencinya berjalan menuju ke kelas mereka dari arah yang berbeda dari Hyukjae, dari arah tempat parkir mungkin. "Cih, bocah-bocah menyebalkan itu" Hyukjae melanjutkan jalannya setelah mengumpat mereka. Dan tepat didepan pintu kelas mereka bertemu. Hyukjae sudah berniat akan mengacuhkan mereka, namun sapaan seseorang diantaranya benar-benar mengganggu telinga Hyukjae.

"Apa aku tidak salah dengar Lee Donghae?" Tanya Hyukjae dengan tatapan menusuk pada Donghae.

"Selamat pagi, adik ipar~" Ulang Donghae, Hyukjae rasanya ingin memuntahkan sarapan paginya saat melihat wajah sok tampan dari namja dihadapannya.

"Dalam mimpimu! Dasar playboy" Hyukjae meninggalkan Donghae didepan kelas menuju tempat duduknya.

"Ayolah Hyukjae, aku ini pacar Noona-mu. Apa salahnya kalau aku menyapamu seperti itu" Hyukjae memutar bola matanya, bibirnya merengut kesal saat Donghae dengan seenaknya duduk diatas meja tempatnya.

"Jangan bersikap seolah aku merestui hubunganmu dengan Noona ku, minggir sana!" Donghae berdecak, kemudian berdiri tegak dan menepuk kepala Hyukjae. "Kau memang adik kecil yang galak. Belajar yang benar oke" ujar Donghae, dan belajar kearah belakang menuju bangkunya. Heol! Lancang sekali dia menepuk kepala Hyukjae. Hyukjae bahkan lebih tua enam bulan darinya. Dan bagaimana mungkin Kakak perempuannya bisa jatuh cinta dengan namja SMU yang seumuran dengan adik lelakinya.

* * *

><p>Haehyuk<p>

* * *

><p>Hyukjae melangkah dengan tenang menuju perpustakaan, dia berniat mengembalikan buku yang dipinjamya seminggu lalu. Namun saat akan turun tangga dia melihat Donghae tengah berbicara dengan Nam Jihyun, salah satu gadis populer di sekolah mereka. Donghae menepuk kepala yeoja cantik itu sebelum mereka berdua berpisah.<p>

Donghae yang berniat akan menaiki tangga mendadak berhenti ditempat saat melihat sosok Hyukjae menuruni tangga dengan tatapan menusuk kearahnya. Donghae menaikan salah satu alis matanya heran karena Hyukjae berhenti melangkah tepat satu anak tangga diatasnya berdiri.

"Putuskan hubunganmu dengan Noona-ku dulu, jika kau ingin berpacaran dengan yeoja itu" ucap Hyukjae menekankan setiap kalimatnya untuk meyakinkan bahwa ia tak main-main dengan ucapannya.

"Eiy, kau salah paham Hyukjae"

"Sudah berapa orang yang mendengarmu mengatakan kalimat itu. 'Salah paham' benar-benar ucapan playboy sejati bukan" Donghae menyeringai kecil mendengar kalimat menusuk Hyukjae.

"Tenang oke, aku sama sekali tidak tertarik berpacaran dengan gadis itu. Maaf saja, aku tidak menyukai gadis berdada rata dan tidak berpengalaman seperti dia. Aku jauh lebih menyukai Noonamu daripada dia" ucapan yang akan Hyukjae keluarkan mendadak terhenti ditenggorokannya saat mendengar kalimat Donghae.

Hyukjae menatap Donghae tidak percaya "Kau playboy brengsek!"

Tep / Ring ring~

Dering ponsel Donghae berbunyi tepat saat namja kelahiran oktober itu menangkap tangan Hyukjae yang akan menamparnya. Dia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan tersenyum saat melihat id caller-nya. Donghae menerima panggilan tersebut dengan tangan kanan yang masih menggenggam pergelangan tangan Hyukjae.

"Sora Noona~"

"…"

"Aku sedang bersama Hyukjae~" Hyukjae membulatkan matanya. "Kami sedang makan siang bersama di kantin" lanjut Donghae menjawab pertanyaan Sora di line seberang sambil menatap kedalam mata Hyukjae.

"…"

"ne, Noona juga selamat makan, saranghae~" Sambungan telepon terpputus, Hyukjae segera menarik tangannya dari tangan Donghae.

"Aku peringatkan padamu Lee Donghae! Jika kau hanya bermain-main dengan Noonaku, sebaiknya kau memutuskannya segera. Aku tidak rela melihat Noona ku yang baik berpacaran dengan namja playboy brengsek sepertimu"

* * *

><p>Haehyuk<p>

* * *

><p>"Kau makan siang dengan Donghae? Aku tidak tau ternyata kalian cukup dekat" tanya Sora saat makan malam tiba. Hyukjae terdiam sebentar sebelum akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan kakaknya "Kami tidak sedekat yang seperti Noona bayangkan"<p>

"Dia membelikanku coklat dan bunga sore tadi, romantis kan?" Ucap Sora mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Apanya yang romantis, membelikan coklat pada pemilik café yang menyediakan coklat didalam menunya. Selain playboy dia ternyata bodoh juga" Sora hampir tertawa mendengar ucapan sang adik, ada benarnya juga. Ah entahlah!

"Kau harus lebih bersikap baik padanya Hyukjae"

"ck, tidak mungkin! Noona tau, aku sangat membencinya saat dia memperlakukanku seolah aku ini adik kecilnya hanya gara-gara dia berpacaran dengan mu. Dia bahkan 6 bulan lebih muda dari ku, kenapa sih noona bisa berpacaran dengannya, seperti tidak ada namja lain saja!"

"Berhenti. Kalian bisa menyelesaikan ini setelah makan malam, nenek tidak mau ada keributan di meja makan" yeoja tua yang tadi hanya terdiam kini menengahi kedua cucunya.

.

Hyukjae langsung masuk ke kamarnya setelah makan malamnya selesai. Dia membuka tasnya untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah yang guru berikan. Setelah selesai, Hyukjae membaringkan tubuhnya dan memikirkan semua yang terjadi di haari ini.

Satu yang paling mengganggunya di setiap malam hampir 3 minggu ini adalah, kenapa kakak perempuannya bisa menjalin hubungan dengan Donghae. Hyukjae sebenarnya tidak melarang jika kakakanya ingin berpacaran dengan namja lebih muda, tapi dari sekian banyak namja di muka bumi ini, kenapa harus Donghae yang menjadi kekasih noonanya. Mungkin Hyukjae tidak akan seribut ini jika bukan Donghae.

Donghae itu musuhnya sejak pertama kali masuk SMU, Donghae selalu mengganggunya saat ada kesempatan. Donghae sering sengaja menabraknya hingga buku pelajaran yang ia bawa berantakan di lantai, Donghae beberapa kali menyembunyikan seragam olah raganya, bahkan Donghae juga sering sekali mengganggunya saat latihan di club sepak bola, dan banyak gangguan lain yang menjengkelkan.

Namun ada satu hal yang membuatnya benci dengan namja itu, Donghae adalah seorang playboy brengsek dan mesum. Hyukjae sering sekali melihat Donghae mencium siswi dan namja cantik di sudut-sudut sekolah, di bawah tangga, perpustakaan, taman belakang, ruang kesehatan, kantin dan dibeberapa tempat lain. Entah kenapa Hyukjae selalu melihat Donghae sedang melakukan itu dengan pacar-pacarnya. Dia tidak habis pikir, sekolah yang harusnya menjadi tempat belajar malah dijadikan tempat mesum oleh Donghae.

* * *

><p>Haehyuk<p>

* * *

><p>Hyukjae menuju ruang loker club sepak bola, hari ini ada latihan rutin yang harus anggota club jalani. Hyukjae membuka lokernya, namun tidak menemukan seragam sepak bolanya disana. "Shit! Lee Donghae!" Hyukjae menutup kembali lokernya. Dia cukup penasaran, sebenarnya dari mana Donghae mendapatkan kunci hingga bisa membuka lokernya.<p>

"Mencari ini" Hyukjae menahan segala umpatannya saat tangan seseorang muncul di sisi kiri kepalanya dengan membawa serta seragamnya. Hyukjae memutar tubuhnya hingga berhadapan dengan namja yang sudah bisa ditebak siapa. Pemuda april itu mengambil seragamnya dan akan langsung pergi dari sana. Percuma saja meladeni namja menyebalkan seperti Donghae, yang ada hanya akan membuat tekanan darahnya semakin naik.

Greb

Hyukjae berdecak saat tangan Donghae menghalangi langkahnya, ia kemudian berbalik ke sisi lainnya untuk pergi dari sana, tapi tangan Donghae yang lain juga menghalangi jalannya. Hingga kini Hyukjae terperangkap diantara tubuh Donghae dan loker.

"Apa masalahmu?" Tanya Hyukjae.

"Kau cukup diam beberapa hari ini"

"Bukan urusanmu"

"Kau diam saja saat aku ganggu, kau diam saja saat aku menggoda Ryeowook, kau diam saja saat aku mengelus rambut Luna, ada apa denganmu"

"Bukankah harusnya kau senang aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk putus dengan pacarmu, dan membiarkanmu menggoda orang lain" jawab Hyukjae.

"Pacarku itu Noona-mu jika kau lupa" Donghae menyeringai.

"Lalu kenapa? Aku meneriakimu pun kau tidak akan berubah menjadi namja baik, silakan jika kau ingin mencium Jihyun, Ryeowook, Taemin, Jaekyung, Dara, Luna, aku tidak akan mencampuri urusanmu. Yang bisa aku lakukan sekarang hanya berharap agar Noonaku cepat sadar bahwa namja yang selama ini jadi pacarnya tak lebih dari seorang playboy mesum yang menyebalkan!" Ujar Hyukjae panjang pada Donghae yang tanpa ia sadari masih memerangkapnya.

Hyukjae menggigit bibirnya saat menyadari kemana tatapan Donghae mengarah. Bibirnya! Namja mesum!. Mata kecilnya mengerjap kala Donghae menatapnya dengan pandangan nakal atau mesum menurut Hyukjae. "Wae? Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" Tanya Hyukjae hati-hati, menyadari keadaan tubuhnya yang terperangkap, ia jadi sedikit waspada dengan pergerakan sekecil apapun dari namja didepannya. Hyukjae menahan dada Donghae yang semakin menghimpit tubuhnya, bulu romanya merinding saat nafas panas Donghae mengenai wajahnya.

"Aku hanya penasaran dengan rasa bibirmu, apakah akan semanis bibir Sora Noona saat ku cium"

"SIAL! Menjauh dariku!"

Bruk!

Hyukjae mendorong tubuh Donghae. Apa telinganya tidak salah dengar, Donghae baru saja menggodanya? Yang benar saja! Benar-benar playboy brengsek, bagaimana bisa Donghae menggoda adik dari kekasihnya sendiri.

Donghae menyeringai menatap kepergian Hyukjae, dia menjilat bibir bawahnya sendiri setelahnya. "Lucu sekali"

* * *

><p>Haehyuk<p>

* * *

><p>"Noona mau kemana?" Tanya Hyukjae sore itu saat melihat Sora bersiap-siap. Ia kini sudah memutuskan untuk tetap bersikap baik dengan Sora, lagi pula seseorang yang patut ia benci disini adalah Donghae, bukan Sora.<p>

Sebelum Sora menjawab, suara bel rumah terdengar. "Bisa kau buka pintunya? Nenek sedang di café sekarang" Hyukjae mengangguk dan pergi ke bawah.

.

"Apa Sora Noona sudah siap?" Tanya Donghae beberapa saat setelah Hyukjae membuka kan pintu. Hyukjae memperhatikan penampilan Donghae, dengan jaket kulit hitam, kaos polos putih, jeans keren, dan sepatu mahal. Benar-benar tidak terlihat seperti bocah SMU. Hyukjae akui penampilan Donghae saat ini membuatnya terlihat tampan—tidak!—sedikit tampan. Sedikit sekali. Ucap dewa batin Hyukjae.

"Jadi, Noona akan pergi denganmu?"

"Kencan. Hal wajib yang dilakukan oleh sepasang kekasih" Donghae memainkan alisnya. "Kau akan membiarkan tamumu berdiri di depan pintu terus?" Tanya Donghae. Mendengar itu, dengan enggan Hyukjae menggeser sedikit tubuhnya dan membiarkan Donghae masuk.

Hyukjae melihat sebuah motor sport terparkir di jalan depan rumahnya. Jadi Sora akan menaiki itu bersama Donghae. Jadi Donghae sengaja menggunakan motornya agar bisa berboncengan dengannya dan memeluk Donghae sepanjang jalan. Tebak Hyukjae, bibirnya mencebik kesal karenanya.

"Hei, maaf membuatmu menunggu lama" Hyukjae mendengar suara Sora dari tangga, dia kemudian membalikan badannya, berdecak saat melihat Sora dan Donghae berpelukan erat.

"Noona, aku ikut bersamamu boleh? Aku sudah menanyakan ini pada Donghae, dan dia bilang aku hanya tinggal meminta persetujuan dari Noona. Benarkan Hae?" Tanya Hyukjae seraya tersenyum manis kearah Donghae dengan panggilan akrab. Donghae mengangkat satu alisnya menatap Sora.

"Baiklah"

* * *

><p>Haehyuk<p>

* * *

><p>Hyukjae, Sora dan Donghae kini berada di salah satu resto didalam mall ternama Seol. Mereka memutuskan untuk mengisi perut terlebih dahuli sebelum menonton film. Dan kini Hyukjae sedang pergi ke restroom meninggalkan pasangan itu.<p>

.

Hyukjae mencuci tangannya di wastafel setelah urusannya selesai.

"Aku penasaran, kenapa kau tiba-tiba ingin ikut dengan kami" Donghae berdiri disebelah Hyukjae "Kau tau, bukankah itu tidak sopan, mengganggu kencan pasangan" Hyukjae mengelap tangannya.

"Kau pikir aku tidak tau apa motifmu. Aku membiarkanmu bersikap mesum dengan orang lain, bukan berarti aku membiarkanmu bersikap mesum pada Noona-ku. Silahkan saja kau menyentuh orang lain, asal jangan kau sentuh Noonaku, dalam tanda kutip jika kau tidak paham"

.

"Biar aku yang mengantri tiketnya" usul Hyukjae setelah berdebat tentang film apa yang akan mereka tonton. Dan Hyukjae harus mengalah saat Sora dan Donghae sepakat untuk menonton film horror.

.

Hyukjae masuk terlebih dulu ke dalam studio disusul oleh Sora dan Donghae dibelakangnya. Hyukjae mengambil duduk di kursi 18-7, Sora disamping kirinya, dan Donghae di sebelah kanannya. Dia tersenyum senang saat Donghae protes, karena seharusnya ia yang duduk disebelah Sora. "Sudahlah, jangan ribut disini, kalian mengganggu penonton lain" ucap Sora.

Lampu mulai padam, kini cahaya hanya berasal dari layar lebar didepan sana. Aura horror mulai terasa saat film dimulai, suara deritan pintu, suara tapak kaki, dan suara dentingan music yang terdengar seram menyelimuti studio itu.

Hyukjae memeluk lengan Sora dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher Sora karena ketakutan, padahal filmnya baru saja dimulai. "Noona, aku benar-benar tidak tahan. Kenapa kau memilih film seperti ini" bisik Hyukjae pada Sora.

"Aku kan sudah bilang, kau bisa menonton film lain jika kau mau. Tapi kau memaksa ikut kesini" bibir Hyukjae mengerut kebawah mendengar itu. Ia benar-benar membenci film horror, tapi dia juga tidak mau membiarkan Sora dan Donghae menonton film berdua yang ada Donghae akan berbuat mesum pada Sora.

"Hei rileks saja oke, itu hanya film" Hyukjae menolak saat Sora akan melepaskan pelukan Hyukjae dilengannya. "Ya Hyukie~ bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menonton kalau kau memeluku seperti ini" bisik Sora lagi. Sementara Donghae yang melihat itu hanya menyeringai senang.

"Kalau kau setakut itu, kau bisa keluar dari sini. Dan aku bisa berduaan dengan Sora Noona" bisik Donghae yang terdengar seperti ejekan bagi Hyukjae. Tidak disangka Hyukjae melepas pelukannya pada Sora dan menatap Donghae tidak senang, meskipun dengan cahaya minim Hyukjae dapat melihat seringai menyebalkan pada bibir Donghae.

.

20 menit terasa sangat lama bagi Hyukjae, dan ia masih harus didalam sini hingga satu setengah jam kedepan. Tangannya terasa kebas karena terlalu mengepal kuat setiap adegan menyeramkan muncul. Hyukjae menutup matanya erat saat suara mengerikan terdengar. Namun kembali membukanya saat suara itu menghilang digantikan obrolan dari para tokoh disana.

Namun tokoh seram tiba-tiba muncul dalam film tersebut disertai suara-suara mengerikan, membuat Hyukjae refleks membuang wajahnya kearah kanan dengan kedua tangan masing-masing menggenggam kedua tangan orang disebelahnya dan memejamkan matanya. Hyukjae menggigit bibirnya saat jeritan mengerikan terdengar dari film.

"Hei~ di film sudah pagi, hantu tidak akan muncul di pagi hari kkk" Donghae terkekeh setelah berbisik pada telinga Hyukjae.

Hyukjae membuka matanya dan terkejut, meskipun studio hanya diterangi cahaya sangat minim tapi Hyukjae bisa melihat jelas wajah Donghae karena jarak keduanya yang terlampau dekat. Donghae dengan lancang memajukan wajahnya sendiri hingga jarak wajah mereka semakin dekat. Hyukjae menatap Donghae tajam, awas saja kalau sudah keluar dari sini Hyukjae akan membalas Donghae. "Eiy, kau juga memegang tanganku sangat erat" Hyukjae langsung melepas tangan Donghae, dia akan membalas Donghae namun telunjuk tangan Donghae lebih dulu menekan bibir Hyukjae, mengisyaratkan untuk tidak ribut.

Hyukjae membulatkan matanya saat jemari Donghae semakin lancang dengan mengusap bibirnya. "Jangan terlalu keras menggigit bibirmu Hyukie, aku tidak mau bibir ini berdarah" bisik Donghae yang Hyukjae yakini hanya dia yang mampu mendengarnya karena gema suara film begitu keras terdengar diseluruh studio. Deru nafas Donghae semakin terdengar berat ditelinga Hyukjae saat Donghae semakin menipiskan jarak wajah mereka.

"Mmph~" Hyukjae mencengkeram tangan Sora sangat erat saat Donghae mencium tepat bibirnya, mata Hyukjae terbuka membalas tatapan dalam Donghae pada matanya. Sementara bibirnya terus dipagut oleh Donghae secara bergantian. Mata Donghae semakin sayu hingga akhirnya tertutup untuk menikmati belahan bibir apel Hyukjae, sementara akal sehat masih menguasai Hyukjae. Dia ingin teriak dan memukul Donghae, tapi dia tidak mau semua penonton terganggu belum lagi Sora akan tau jika saat ini Donghae sedang menciumnya.

Saat ini Hyukjae hanya bisa menggenggam erat tangan Sora, hatinya sedikit merasa bersalah karena membiarkan pacar Sora mencium bibirnya. Donghae kembali membuka matanya dengan bibir yang masih menyesap bibir Hyukjae, kali ini dia menatap Hyukjae penuh dengan kelembutan. Perlahan tangan Donghae mencari tangan Hyukjae dan menggenggamnya, kemudian memasukan jemarinya kedalam sela jemari Hyukjae dan meremasnya secara intens.

Hyukjae semakin meremas tangan Sora mencoba untuk tetap mempertahankan akal sehatnya yang mulai menipis karena ciuman lembut Donghae. Matanya perlahan tertutup menikmati pagutan dan jilatan lidah Donghae pada bibirnya yang berhasil membawa Hyukjae tenggelam pada ciuman Donghae, sungguh Hyukjae sudah tidak sanggup untuk menolak kelembutan yang Donghae berikan. Hyukjae merasa studio menjadi sunyi dan sepi, hanya ada Hyukjae dan Donghae disana. Dan untuk pertama kalinya Hyukjae merasakan dunianya berpusat pada bibirnya, dan Donghae. Detak jantungnya berpacu semakin cepat dan menggila disetiap Donghae menekan bibirnya.

Hyukjae membuka bibirnya dan membiarkan lidah Donghae memasukinya. Namun Hyukjae menjauhkan wajahnya, terlihat benang saliva menghubungkan bibir keduanya. Remasan Sora ditangannya memanggil akal sehat Hyukjae kembali, dia menggeleng cepat. 'Donghae adalah pacar Sora, Donghae adalah pacar Sora, bisa-bisanya aku menikmati ciuman dari pacar kakakku sendiri' racau Hyukjae dalam hati menyalahkan dirinya.

"Hei~" bisikan Donghae membuat Hyukjae membuka matanya. Hyukje segera melepaskan tangannya dari Donghae dan menatapnya dengan mata memerah, perasaan Hyukjae sekarang serasa bercampur hingga dia tidak mampu mengucap satu katapun dari bibirnya meskipun bibir itu terbuka. "Wae~"

Bagaimana mungkin Donghae bertanya kenapa setelah menciumnya, adik dari pacarnya sendiri. Batin Hyukjae. Namja kelahiran april itu lantas berdiri dari kursi penonton dan berlari keluar studio dengan umpatan-umpatan dari penonton lain yang merasa terganggu.

Sora terkejut karena kelakuan adiknya, dan hampir menyusul adiknya yang berlari keluar studio, namun tangan Donghae buru-buru menggapainya. "Mungkin dia sudah tidak tahan dengan filmnya. Aku yakin dia masih di mall ini, kita bisa mencarinya setelah film ini selesai" Donghae berbicara pelan pada Sora. Dan mengucap maaf pada orang disebelahnya yang terganggu. Sora mengangguk dan kembali menatap pada layar meskipun pikirannya terbagi pada Hyukjae.

.

.

TBC

Hallo saya buat ff twoshot sudah jadi~ maaf buat yang masih nunggu ff ku yang lainnya… ini juga sebenarnya ff udah lama, aku ga sengaja nemu pas buka folder lama eh aku malah dpt ide buat nerusin ff ini, ya udah aku ketik aja. Sekali lagi maaf yah karna belum bisa lanjutin ff yang lainnya.

ini udah aku share dari wp, karena aku lagi senang jadi aku reshare disini, bagi yang mau baca chap 2nya udah ada di wp juga, silakan baca disana, tapi jangan lupa untuk meninggalkan jejak disana juga... terimakasih...

Jadi untuk kebaikan bersama RCL jusseyo,


End file.
